victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Gold
Gold is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter and actress Victoria Justice. It was released on June 18, 2013 by Columbia Records as the lead single from Firefly. The song exclusively premiered on June 17 at On Air With Ryan Seacrest. "Gold" marks the first single released by Victoria Justice as a solo artist. The song was co-written by Tove Lo, a popular singer-songwriter. Background Justice's debut solo album has been in works since 2010, and recording for it began in 2012 when production for the television show Victorious ceased. She has worked with many collaborators for the project. On June 6, 2013, Justice announced that the first single is titled Gold and will be released on June 18. The song has been described as a "fun, catchy song you can dance to." On July 12, 2013, the official music video for the single was released. The song speaks about a girl who thinks she is the right person for a boy she likes, however, the boy is hesitant to make a move on her. Charts Lyrics I've tried to let it go But these butterflies I can’t ignore 'Cause every time that I look at you Know we’re in a catch 22 We've been friends for so long but I Need to tell you what’s on my mind I'm sick and tired of playing games 'Cause I know that you feel the same I know you inside out So I’m asking now Take a chance on me How much clearer can I be? Hey, boy, what you gonna do? If you want me like I want you Then man up and make your move I’m gold, gold You, me, good as can be Want to be more than your company So bet your money on me I’m gold, gold Do I really need to spell it out? My heart skips when you're around I got everything that you need So come on baby get close to me So confused that I'm not surprised From greater bells, and rolled the dice Know all your moves, don't know why I fall Should put me out, but I want it all I know you inside out So I’m asking now Take a chance on me How much clearer can I be? Hey, boy, what you gonna do? If you want me like I want you Then man up and make your move I’m gold, gold You, me, good as can be Want to be more than your company So bet your money on me I’m gold, gold Na ra ta la la I’m gold, gold Na ra ta la la I’m gold, gold Been to cool just to tell you straight out But by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish ya You’re not a fool you see what I’m about So by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya! Hey, boy, what you gonna do? If you want me like I want you Then man up and make your move I’m gold, gold You, me, good as can be Want to be more than your company So bet your money on me I’m gold, gold Na ra ta la la I’m gold, gold Na ra ta la la I’m gold, goldI've been trying to let it go But these butterflies I cant ignore Cause everythime that I look at you I think we're gonna catch 22 We've been friends for so long but I Need to tell you whats on my mind I'm sick and tired of playing games Cause I know that you feel the same (Pre Chrous) I know you inside out So I'm asking now Take a chance on me How much clearer can I be? (Chorus) Hey, boy, watcha gonna do If you want me like I want you So man up and make your move I'm gold, gold You, me, good as can be Want to be more than your company So bet your money on me I'm gold, gold Do i really need to spell it out? My heart skips when you're around I got everything that you need So c'mon baby get close to me So confused that I'm not surprised From girl to girl I seen you roll the dice Know all your moves don't know why I fall Should put me out but I want it all (Pre Chorus) I know you inside out So I'm asking now Take a chance on me How much clearer can I be (Repeat Chorus) Been to cool just to tell you straight out But boy now I wish you figured it out I think you figured it out x2 Youre not a fool, you see what I'm about But boy now I think you figured it out x3 (Repeat Chours) Music Video Trivia *This is the first single by a female Nickelodeon artist to contain a B-side. *The song bears many similarities to the material of singer-songwriter Jessie J. *The song became a trending topic on Twitter numerous times. *Fans say that the song is about Avan Jogia. References Category:Songs Category:Solo Album Category:Music Category:Victoria Justice Category:Tour